


All I Wanted

by WhenBirdsFly



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/M, Lydia and Stiles are Twins, No Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenBirdsFly/pseuds/WhenBirdsFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'She didn’t know how, but she could tell that that boy was going to have a huge impact on her life and she couldn’t wait.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I appologise if the quality is poor or the characters are ooc.  
> The title comes from the Paramore song.

Scott looked around the library and sighed. He hated this place, it was too big and confusing and he could never find anything. It didn’t help that the people who worked there were always rude, unhelpful and treated him like he was five. Just because he couldn’t work their complex system didn’t mean he was stupid, he was studying to be a vet, for goodness sake. 

 

As he looked down at his long list, he really hoped Lydia was working today, because she was the only one who was ever actually mildly helpful and didn’t think he was completely dumb. This was probably because he was best friends with her twin brother, so he’d known her since kindergarten, but he liked to hope it was because she appreciated his friendship.

 

Looking over at the library desk, his heart sunk when he didn’t see the familiar strawberry blonde hair. Bracing himself he walked over to the desk, heading for one of the usuals, Derek, he thinks, who is probably the second most helpful after Lydia, even if he sometimes did make Scott feel stupid. Derek appeared to be busy with someone else, looking incredibly frustrated. Derek stops the girl speaking to him to when he notices Scott. “Scott right?” he doesn’t wait for an answer, “I’m busy, but Allison can help you, she’s over there in the sports section” 

 

Scott nodded and turned to face where Derek was pointing, immediately noticing the woman Derek was referring to. Scott was struck by how beautiful she was; her wavy brown hair framed her face, highlighting her features. As he got closer he noticed the small smile on her face as she read, almost as if she knew better than the book. The smile seemed so personal, her dimples standing out, Scott almost felt bad for looking. Scott could definitely admit that even though it seemed majorly cheesy, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. As he got closer she looked up and he couldn’t help but marvel at her brown eyes, they seemed to draw him in and make him feel safe.

 

“Hi, can I help you” she said with a smile. 

“Yeah, actually, Derek sent me over, I have, um, a really long list and the library system is confusing, so I’m going to need a fair bit of help. I don’t want to disturb you though, you seem to be enjoying what you’re reading” Scott replied, returning her smile hesitantly. She seemed nice but Scott had far too much experience with these library workers to trust his judgement.  
“Oh, don’t worry about it, the book is rubbish, all the advice is wrong. Hand me the list, I’ll try to help you, because between you and me, the system confuses me too” Allison took the list from Scott and examined it quickly before heading off, motioning for Scott to follow.

“So, I assume you’re studying to be a vet, unless this is your idea of light reading and in that case, props to you”

“Yeah, I am studying to be a vet, it’s what I’ve always wanted to be. I like being able to help animals, because they can’t always help themselves, which sounds corny.” 

“It’s not corny, that’s awesome that you want to help animals.” Allison stops in front of a row of books, looking at the list, then back to the case, then back to the list before taking out two books and continues walking.

“What about you? Was that book you were reading about what you’re studying?”

 

Allison laughed “No, I was reading about archery, which is more of a hobby than a career. I want to train people in self-defence, at least for some part of my life. So many people aren’t properly prepared if they’re attacked and I want to help as many people as possible. I guess similar to you with animals, I want to help those who can’t help themselves. I also maybe want to get into law enforcement one day, so I can help people in a more hands on way, but not yet, I’m not ready for that level of work.”

 

“That’s really cool that you want to make so much of a difference.” Scott said earnestly, causing Allison to stop and smile at him, before continuing on. 

“So, I’m in here all the time, how come I’ve never seen you, are you new?” Scott asked after a few moments of silence.

“I’m not new; I’ve been working here for about two years with my best friend. We always get put on different shifts though, which sucks, but I have Derek which is just as good. Maybe you’re always here when she’s working, because I’d remember if I’d seen you before.” Allison stopped walking and grabbed Scott’s final book off the shelf. As she handed it to him their hands brushed and Scott was shocked at the spark he felt, noticing the blush that spread across Allison’s cheeks.

 

They walked over to one of the tables, where Scott dumped the books and got out his laptop. “Oh, wow, I didn’t even ask, what’s your name?” Allison said as Scott sat down.

“Scott McCall” 

Allison grinned as if laughing at a personal joke, confusing Scott. “What?” he questioned.

“Nothing, I’ve just heard of you before. I’m Allison Argent, by the way”

“Nice to meet you” Scott said before realising that Allison didn’t really need to help him anymore, which upset him. “Thank you for the help Allison.”

Allison smiled, but seemed reluctant to leave. “If you want, I can keep you company, maybe help you as best I can with some bits, with the very little I know about veterinarian work. I won’t distract you or anything.”

Scott was positive that Allison would be a distraction, but how could he say no to more time with her. “Of course, I’d love the company.”

Allison sat down next to Scott, spreading out his books. They sat at the table for hours, occasionally working, but mostly talking.

 

Scott learnt that Allison had moved around a lot as a kid and that she didn’t have a particularly good relationship with anyone in her family except her dad, not going into detail as to why. She told him how she had come here without any friends, but now had so many people looking out for her, including her best friend who she lived with and adored and Derek who she described as being like the big brother she never had but always needed. She told him how she liked working at the library because she liked helping people and feeling important, but also because she could spend time with Derek, or just time alone, when it was quiet. She told him about how much she loved archery and how she’d taken gymnastics for eight years, but had always enjoyed archery more. She told him about learning to fight at a young age because they didn’t always live in the nicest places and you had to be able to protect yourself. She told him about the times she’d experimented with painting and drawing, photography and poetry and how she never really felt like they worked for her. She told him about the music she enjoyed, the movies she liked, the books she’d read recently and the books that had stuck with her through the years. She told him about her life and Scott felt like he had known her for years.

 

Allison listened as Scott told her about his parents being separated, how much he loved his mother and how he could see his father was a better person now. He told her about how growing up he’d only ever really had one friend and even though he had more now, he still had his best friend and he could never imagine anyone who could ever replace him. He told her about his best friend’s sister, who had become kind of like his sister too, who he would protect with his life, just like the rest of his family, including his best friend. He told her how he had worked at the veterinarian clinic since he was in high school and while it had its ups and downs, he knew it would always be what he wanted to do. He told her how he enjoyed playing lacrosse but never really felt too good at it, certainly not good enough to play for the school here. He told her how people always assumed he was dumb but how he tried really hard and he was confident in his level of intelligence. He told her about the tv shows he liked and they talked about their similar music tastes, how he enjoyed reading sometimes, but it wasn’t one of his favourite things. He told her how wanted to make the world a better place and Allison felt connected to him, like she couldn’t let him go if she tried.

 

When Scott looked at the clock and realised he had to leave, Allison helped him put his books away then waved him off with the promise to talk again and maybe study soon. 

 

As Allison watched Scott walk away, she couldn’t help but admire him, not just because she found him attractive, but because he was so kind and genuine and well, happy. As she pulled out her phone to text Lydia and tell her that she had finally met the infamous Scott McCall and was ready to be picked up, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. She didn’t know how, but she could tell that that boy was going to have a huge impact on her life and she couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is slightly shorter, but I already had it written up. Updates won't always be this quick, but I'll try to upload fairly often. I don't want it to drag on too long.

“Dude, I met a girl” Scott announced as he burst into their apartment.

Stiles sat on the couch, turned away from his laptop, giving Scott his full attention. “A girl? Where?” Stiles and Scott had been friends since kindergarten and Scott had only shown interest in a few girls, always falling hard and getting hurt harder, so Stiles was wary of Scott’s new interest.

“The library, she works there. She was beautiful and funny and nice and helpful and smart and perfect” Scott said with a far-away look.

“Dude, if this is your weird way of telling me you like my twin sister, I don’t wanna know, I’ve got an essay to finish.” Stiles said turning back to his laptop.

“No, it’s not Lydia! Her name is Allison, she helped me find some books and she didn’t assume I was dumb cause I couldn’t find what I was looking for and she actually had a conversation with me and she laughed at my jokes and I want to see her again and she’s just so perfect and I just-“

“Scott” Stiles interrupted because Scott looked like he was never going to finish. “Her name is Allison?”

“Yeah, it’s such a pretty name.”

“Allison, who works at the library. The library my sister works at. The library my sister works at with her best friend. My sisters best friend who Lydia and I have been trying to hook you up with for years. My sisters best friend who Lydia has mentioned countless times to you. My sisters best friend who’s name is Allison. Allison who works at the library with my sister who has shown interest in going out with you. Allison who-“

“Stiles, you’re rambling.”

“Dude! You missed the point!”

“The point... um… OH! DUDE! Allison is Lydia’s best friend! I could’ve met her years ago! Why didn’t you try to hook us up?”

“Did you literally miss the part where I said we’d been trying to hook you two up for years, oh man I have to tell Lydia” Stiles said with a sigh, turning his full attention to texting his sister.

Scott moved from the hallway to the other couch, where he sat, contemplating what his life would’ve been like had he met Allison a few years earlier. Having finally let it sink in, he reached for his phone to tell Allison how they could have met years earlier, until he stopped mid reach and groaned.

Stiles looked up from his phone “Lydia’s coming over” he announced “what’s wrong man?”

“I didn’t get her number. I had the perfect chance, she even offered to help me out some more, but I completely forgot to ask for her number. It felt like I’d known her for years, so asking for her number seemed weird ‘cause it felt like I should’ve already had it” Scott whined, upset that he couldn’t contact Allison right away.

Stiles tried to muffle his laughter, giving his friend a sympathetic look “ah man, that’s so adorable and cheese-tastic.”  
\----------  
There’s a knock at the door a few minutes later. Stiles looked over at Scott who still seemed to be in a land of misery, sighed and got up to let his sister in. Lydia, being incredibly impatient, knocked on the door again just as he’s opened it, because she can’t stand waiting more than 5 seconds for attention, or at least that’s what Stiles thinks.

“Hey sis, you ever heard of a thing called patience?” Stiles voice is muffled as he pulls Lydia in for a hug.

“Ha ha, very funny Stiles, I have patience and if you wouldn’t take so long to answer the door, it wouldn’t be tested” Lydia snaps as she escapes Stiles grasp and barges past, followed by Allison, who looks mildly uncomfortable.

“Allison, you remember my brother Stiles, excuse the mess, him and his best friend Scott don’t know how to clean”

“Excuse you! Our apartment is clean, I’m sure it’s just as clean as yours, it’s not like we can’t look after ourselves Lydia.” Stiles squawked, then as an afterthought “Hey Allison, please excuse my sister and her rude behaviour, though, I’m sure you’re used to it, I would introduce you to Scott, but I hear you’ve already met, isn’t that right Scott?” Stiles turned to the couch where Scott had been sitting, only to find it empty. Stiles sighed. “If you’ll excuse me for a moment, make yourself comfortable Allison, don’t get too comfortable Lydia.” Stiles said as he walked towards Scott’s room, knocking on the door before entering.

Allison looked at Lydia who shrugged and lay down on the couch, turning on the tv. “I don’t know honey, those boys are weird.”

Allison laughed and sat down on the other couch, wondering how she had managed to find herself in Scott McCall’s apartment, watching television as if it was completely normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for the long wait! I’ve had people staying with me and I haven’t been able to write anything. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Let me know what you think.

Scott heard Stiles’ distinctive knock on the door, then heard it open and close. He didn’t bother taking his head out from under the pillow, he knew it was just Stiles.

“Hey buddy, why’d you run in here and hide?” Stiles said, the smirk evident in his voice as he sat next to Scott on the bed.

“She’s in our house Stiles! Talking to her in the library is one thing, but in our house, where we live. Nah uh. She’s going to see how we live and be creeped out and not want to help me with my work and she’s never going to speak to me again and I only just met her and I can’t lose her yet.” Scott whined, voice muffled by the pillow. 

“Oh stop being such a puppy, stop hiding under your pillow, I’m not having this conversation unless I can see your face.” Stiles said, poking Scott’s back hard.

Scott whined again, but didn’t move. Bad choice. Stiles picked up the other pillow and started hitting him with it.

“Scott. I will not stop until you sit up. Just make this easier on yourself.”

Scott gave in, taking his head out from under his pillow and shoving Stiles away.

“Good. Okay, we can talk properly now that you’ve stopped being a baby” Stiles said, offering Scott a smile. “I’ve known Allison for years, trust me, she isn’t going to be creeped out by the way we live. Also, hey, I’m insulted that you that you included me in that, my way of living is perfect.”

“But it wouldn’t matter if she was creeped out by you! I like her Stiles and I want her to like me.”

“Hey! Are you saying she wouldn’t like me! I’ll have you know that I’m a great catch.”

“Stiles” Scott whined again and wow, even he was annoyed at the amount of whining, but this was a serious situation, “that’s not the point.

“No, the point is that you’re hiding in your room while Allison is sitting on our couch wanting to see you, clearly.”

“How do you know she wants to see me? Lydia probably just dragged her along.”

“Of course Lydia dragged her along, it’s Lydia. But Allison texted her about how great you are and wouldn’t stop talking about you the whole way here, Lydia was texting me complaining. Clearly she’s into you man” Stiles said, starting to get frustrated.

“But you can’t be sure! What if she only wants to be friends?”

“Scott, you need to stop whining, it’s getting on my nerves. And if she only wants to be friends then you would be lucky, she’s a great friend. Don’t say it like her friendship is some consolation prize, come on man, you’re better than that. You sound like Jackson” Stiles said poking Scott in the ribs.

Scott wrinkled his nose, if there was one person he didn’t ever want to be like, it was Jackson. “Dude, how can you even compare me to him, that’s so not fair.” Scott pouted.

“Well you deserved it. Come on, get your butt out of here and go talk to her.”

Stiles grabbed Scott by the arm, dragging him to the door, ignoring his further protests and struggles to break free. With extreme difficulty, Stiles opened the door and pushed Scott out, quickly following him and closing the door. 

Scott looked lost, wondering how he had been so easily removed from his own room. He contemplated making a run for it as Stiles pushed him further in to the room, further towards Allison. 

All thoughts of escape vanished when Allison looked over at them, drawn by the amount noise they were making. When Allison smiled at him, Scott couldn’t remember why he’d ever wanted to hide from her, he had nothing to be afraid of. 

“Hey” Scott said, sitting down next to Allison, their legs touching.

“Hi” Allison replied, smiling again. They sat there for a while just smiling at each other, until they were interrupted by the sound of Stiles voice, bringing them back to reality.

“Ugh, I can’t handle the level of cute, I don’t need to be reminded of my painful singleness, save me Lydia, save me from the pain of having to look at them any longer” Stiles cried, walking to the door.

Lydia rolled her eyes at her brother’s dramatics, but got up and followed him, opening the door and ushering him out, before turning back to look at Allison and Scott “Have fun” she said with a wink.

Stiles appeared back in the doorway. “But not too much fun! At least not on the couch, I’m the one that cleans that!”

Lydia sighed, shoving her brother out of the doorway before closing the door with one final wave to the pair on the couch.

Scott groaned and at the same time Allison let out a sigh of relief she didn’t know she was holding. They looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

“Must be a family thing, liking to embarrass people.” Allison said after she had stopped laughing enough to form words.

“Oh trust me, it is. It’s worse when they’re together. The worst part is, often they think they’re helping. One time in third grade, this guy called Jackson pushed me into a puddle of mud, so when I stood up my pants were covered and it looked like I’d had an accident. So Stiles immediately started yelling that I hadn’t pooed myself, that it was Jackson’s fault. Which would’ve been great, if it hadn’t drawn the attention of the whole playground. It was so embarrassing, cause the more Stiles kept repeating I hadn’t pooed myself, the more they thought I had. It got so much worse when Lydia came over to argue with Stiles, saying it wasn’t Jackson’s fault, that he’d accidentally pushed me and why wasn’t Stiles taking me to the nurse so I could change pants and so it ended up turning into a sibling fight, leaving me, covered in mud, to go to the nurses by myself while everyone continued to laugh at me.” 

Allison looked at Scott, aiming for sympathetic, trying to hold back her laughter. It was too much. She burst out laughing, turning to rest her head on Scott’s shoulder, hiding her face.

Scott looked at her fondly for a moment, before thinking about what he had just said. “Oh shit, I probably shouldn’t have told you that story. That’s really embarrassing, oh my god, please forget that, that never happened, nope I deny it. Oh god, that’s not the type of story you should tell someone you-“ Scott stopped himself before he could continue, shit, he’d already gone too far. Crap, how was he going to back out of this?

Allison’s laughter stopped immediately, sitting up she turned so she was facing him, looking him in the eyes, ignoring the way he looked like he was about to flee. “Someone you what?”

“Errr, um, it was nothing, forget about it, um, maybe you should call Lydia back I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to stay…” Scott said, panicking. 

Allison didn’t look fazed. “Someone you what, Scott?” She repeated, not breaking eye contact. She tried to stop the flood of hope flowing through her body, but it couldn’t be stopped.

“Um… It’s just… I don’t know… I feel like I really know you, even though we haven’t known each other a whole day and just, err… I wanna get to know you more… and just… I don’t know…. I really like you, like, a lot.” As soon as Scott was finished talking he looked away from Allison’s eyes, he couldn’t see bring himself to watch whatever her reaction was.

Allison sighed and Scott braced himself for the rejection. “That’s good, because I really like you, like a lot, too.” 

Scott looked back to Allison’s face, searching for the truth in her happy eyes, before returning her smile. Relief flooded him. She liked him. She really liked him. But wait… did she like him as a friend or as something more.

“Okay… so we’re friends?” Scott questioned hesitantly, watching Allison’s face for the reaction he wanted.

Allison’s smile fell slightly and her eyes seemed less happy. Exactly the reaction Scott had hoped for. “Yeah, I guess so. It was great hanging out, but, um, I actually have somewhere to be. But call me and we’ll hang out.” Allison said, making a move to get up. It’s okay, she thought, I can be friends with him, that’s alright. Being friends with him is just as good. I’ll just have to try to refocus my feelings. 

Before Allison could get off the couch Scott grabbed he arm gently, “Well, actually I don’t have your number, which I kind of need if I’m going to ask you on a date.”  
Allison looked at Scott confused, before she registered what he said. “Oh” she said, her smile back in full force. “Oh, well, I guess I’ll have to give you my number, but why not just ask me now.”

“Okay” Scott said handing Allison his phone, so she could put in her number. “Allison Argent, do you want to go on a date with me.” 

“Scott McCall, I would love to go on a date with you.” 

They sat smiling at each other for a moment, before laughing at how ridiculously formal they had just sounded. 

Settling into the couch, Allison asked “So Jackson, was that Lydia’s ex-boyfriend Jackson?”  
Scott groaned, hiding his face in Allison’s hair.  
\------------------  
“Come on Allison, time to go, put your clothes back on” Lydia said as she marched through the door after Stiles. “Oh really, I expected more from you.”

Scott and Allison were leaning against each other on the couch, holding hands and pretending to watch the television, while really exchanging secret glances, silently laughing at Lydia’s entrance.

“Yeah Scotty boy, good work.” Stiles said, giving Scott and Allison a thumbs up.

Scott smiled at Stiles before glancing back at Allison. It felt so wrong that she had to leave. It felt like she belonged here, with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if the pov changes are confusing. I haven’t really edited this, so please let me know if there are any mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I have more ideas to continue this fic so please let me know what you thought and if you want more. Thank you x


End file.
